As shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, a single-faced display device 1 is adopted in the prior art. That is, a viewer 2 can view only from a front face (single face) of the display device, and a maximum viewing angle cannot exceed 160° even if the viewer views from a side face. When viewing from the side face, the viewer 2 will be affected by factors such as an optimal viewing angle. In such a way, the viewer 2 obtains poor viewing quality of image display.
The single-faced display device 1 is relatively single in functionality, the viewer cannot view from a back face thereof spatially, and therefore the utilization rate of the single-faced display device 1 is reduced. In the case of a double-faced image display demand, it is often necessary to mount two screens back to back so as to meet the demand. This method increases the input cost and wastes resources.